Completely Selfish
by SachiNyoko
Summary: Ayashi no Ceres crossover. :Yuuhi x Usagi: They both were trying to escape an old life, to forget an old love, and by the slim chance of fate, a snowfall brought them to each other. :Completed:
1. Sayonara Hime

! IMPORTANT ! This story is completed, officially, and I'll update every day or so to make sure it's all up before Christmas. There are eight chapters, and each is quite short, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres nor Sailor Moon, each belongs to its respective creator.

----------

_Sayonara_ _Hime _

Completely selfish, that's what he called her, not hours before. Now, as his midnight blue eyes stared into hers, she knew that he'd been right and was surprised to find that this didn't bother her at all. In the seat ahead of her, a pair of friends plopped into their cushioned spaces with careless laughter and made a comment about the cute attendant that had shown them to their seats. She remembered a time when her and her own best friend would have shared an exact replica of that moment, but now they found themselves torn apart by marriages and responsibility. How many nights did she stare up at the stars and wish she could warp back into her old ways?

Maybe she was being selfish, but instinct always told her to follow her heart and this is where it landed her; a single train ticket to another life. She pressed her palm against the pane of glass that separated her from the one person she used to feel closest to, before that ring slipped on her finger. Not that she didn't still feel connected to him, for to say otherwise would be a deliberate lie, but he didn't appeal to the love in her heart the way he once did. If only she could explain this to him, maybe he would understand why she was being selfish, why she didn't care.

He raised his hand up and placed it on the window pane against hers. No matter what he tried, the barrier would still be there and it couldn't tear down as easily as before. Now she felt older, more cynical, and less naïve. Sympathy and regret welled up in her vision, making them look glassier than a porcelain doll's, and a flicker of hope appeared in those night-filled spheres he called eyes. He mouthed the words, 'don't leave,' just as the first droplet slid down and rolled down her cheek, falling from her chin and landing in her lap. It disappeared as soon as it met the denim, leaving naught but a dark spot in its wake, just like their relationship unto her heart.

'I don't want to love you anymore,' though she sensed her mouth move, she couldn't tell who was directing the speech. She felt somewhat like a giant sock puppet, being controlled by a hand that didn't quite understand the circumstances, receiving orders from an unreliable heart. His hand fell away and his head dropped with it, possibly to hide tears of his own. Apparently this phrase meant defeat for him; the 'game over' screen just popped up in his mind. As the train began to move forward, he reflexively stepped back.

"Good-bye."

---------------------------------------

See? I still need feedback though, so please REVIEW!


	2. Don'na Ouji

I was going to wait, but I realized these two parts of the story go together, so here is part two.

----------

_Don'na Ouji_

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do." As her eyes dropped to the floor, he felt his heart plummet in synchronization. Even though he knew this would happen, it didn't ease the pain he suffered as the words fell from her lips. Behind her, he stood with sunglasses that shielded his eyes from view, trying to block out the rift he had caused. Swallowing all pride, he smiled softly and shook his head lightly.

"Hey, it's okay. It's your decision, right? Don't worry about me, just go." The words stung him like poison, all of them nothing but sugarcoated lies. When her eyes met his again, full of tears, he didn't regret it. A smile touched her face and she flung her arms around his neck. Almond brown eyes widened in shock before closing in pain outside her perception. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers coming from her hair. No matter how much he demanded, he couldn't move his arms to return the embrace.

"I knew you'd understand." She whispered as she pulled away, wiping the moisture from her cheeks on the arm of her shirt. Even though he wanted to share this position, he knew it was untrue. He never understood, what that 'man' had that he didn't, or why she had stood by him for so long when all he caused was pain. Nothing he tried ever caught her attention, not even his confession of love, so now he was forced to say good-bye to something he could never have even if he gave his all.

"We should go." The man spoke, and it touched a nerve. What right did he have to say anything in this conversation? Settling for a deep-set frown, he nodded his consent with the statement but refused to look at the one who said it, focusing on her instead. She looked confused momentarily at the tension, but nodded as well and smiled one final time. As she turned away, he closed his eyes and whispered 'good-bye' too low for either of them to hear. The other said good-bye to him, and held out his hand to shake.

"Whatever." He stated indifferently, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back into his sister's temple intent on finding his headphones and drowning out the world.

----------

Even shorter than the last, but they do get slightly longer. Please review.


	3. Rosuto Koinu

_Rosuto Koinu_

"It's funny how it always snows exactly when I wish it wouldn't." Usagi sighed as she stared up at the clouds dazedly. To her dismay, the falling snowflakes picked up just as fast as they had started and soon fell blizzard-like all around her. She sighed and sprinted down the sidewalk, looking for the nearest shelter with the single duffel bag she'd brought swinging wildly at her side. Shelter met her in the form of a large, shrine-looking building. If she had any reservations about calling on a stranger's aid, she tossed them as she pounded on the door.

Two full minutes later with no answer, she groaned remorsefully and leaned into the wooden entrance. Fate still worked in mysterious ways, however, and she let out a squeal as the door pulled inward and she found herself falling forward. One tumble and thud later, she found herself on top of some unknown male. Flushing with embarrassment, she looked up into the shocked brown eyes of the person beneath her, and jumped to her feet.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir I didn't think anyone was home and I didn't expect you to open the door when you did." Usagi explained frantically. She bowed in apology and waited on tenterhooks for the expected outburst of anger. Instead, she received a bout of laughter as the person lifted themselves back to their feet. She lifted her head and looked at the person in confusion, just in time to see them pull their headphones down around their neck.

"I'm not sure what you just said, but you looked funny while you said it." He laughed.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, especially when you don't even know them." Usagi whined. The previously alarmed brown eyes looked upon her with amusement as she stood there in the doorway, covered in snow, looking like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry. Suzumi isn't in right now. You're one of her students or something, right?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Usagi blinked as she looked up at the taller boy. She'd grown to about 5'5" since her junior high height of near five feet, but this boy was still a full head taller than her.

"No, I've never been here before. I just needed to get out of the cold." She explained, chuckling softly, "Unfortunately, now I'm dripping all over your floor."

Silence fell as the two stared at each other, Yuuhi wondering what he should do now. Suzumi and Mrs. Q wouldn't be back until the late afternoon, and he wondered if his sister-in-law would want a stranger in the house. Deciding he couldn't just turn the blonde girl away, he smiled brightly at her.

"I've just finished cooking lunch and I made enough for two. I could lend you some of my sister's clothes and you could join me if you want." A smile blossomed on the blonde's face that would have made anyone believe she'd just won a million dollars, and Yuuhi wondered what made the girl so cheerful.

"Thank you very much, I'd love that. I do have clothes though." Usagi turned to look out the open door, where her duffel bag had been dropped earlier. She turned back to Yuuhi and smiled again. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, by the way."

"Aogiri Yuuhi."

----------

Squee! D I'd like to think **Platinum Star **and **Celeste Lovatte **for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated. I need feedback people! Of course, I realize Ayashi no Ceres isn't one of the more popular series but hey...enough rambling, review!


	4. Doukei

_Doukei _

'_What am I doing?_' Usagi mentally groaned while she slipped her dry shirt on. As she looked around the room, she realized it must belong to Yuuhi. She quickly forgot this all together as the sweet smell of food drifted to her nose. A soft knock sounded from the door and she smiled to herself.

"You can come in, I'm dressed." She called. The door popped open and Yuuhi appeared in the door way with somewhat of a sheepish grin.

"I just realized that you have no idea how to get to the kitchen." He said with a small laugh. Usagi smiled brightly and followed as he walked off. When they entered the kitchen, the aroma of the food hit her full force and she sighed with contentment. Several dishes were spread across the table, all of them still issuing small clouds of steam that hovered in the air momentarily before disappearing all together.

"Wow, it looks so yummy. Did you cook all this yourself?" Usagi asked dreamily. Yuuhi reddened as he nodded.

"Yeah, cooking is one of my main hobbies." He explained. More like obsession these days, his mind chided. It was true that he'd been cooking more lately, and the most complicated recipes he could find; anything to keep his mind off of Aya and Tooya really. Suzumi was worried about him and Chidori hadn't visited in a while. He knew that neither of them knew what to say to him any more.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuuhi snapped back to reality as he felt Usagi tug on his shoulder, her blue eyes turned up towards him with worry written in them.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I kind of drifted off for a moment, why don't you sit down?" He said quickly, flushing with embarrassment as she giggled at him. Even so, as he turned away to sit in his own seat, Usagi's eyes glazed over. She knew that look that graced his features, for she'd seen it in her reflection every day for the past year. Perhaps her stumbling upon this particular shrine was no coincidence, or perhaps her naivety was sneaking up on her again.

'_I'm looking too much into it._' She told herself as she began to pile things onto her plate. So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Yuuhi staring at her with disbelieving eyes. Once she had filled the plate to the point of collapsing a small table, she grabbed her fork and began shoveling everything she could reach into her mouth.

"Aiee! This is so good! You're like a chef, how do you do it? Will you marry me?" Usagi asked, starry-eyed. Yuuhi reddened once more and laughed as she dove back into her meal without even waiting for a response.

Okay, so maybe some things you never lose with age. Yuuhi shook his head in bewilderment and started on his own plate, glancing over at the rambunctious girl before him every now and again. Though she ate about twice of what he consumed, they both finished eating at about the same time, and Usagi insisted on helping wash the dishes. True, it had always been her least favorite chore, one that she simply abhorred, but it would be rude to leave all the work to the guy who'd been nice enough to save her from pneumonia.

So, armed with elbow length rubber gloves and a sponge she began to scrub at the dishes one by one, handing them off to Yuuhi for rinsing and drying. She stared out of the window above the sink and watched wistfully as the snow danced through the air beyond it. The sky was dark blue from the cloud cover, deep as the color of Mamoru's eyes.

'_Did I do the right thing? I'm so scared that I'm just being irrational and self-serving, that I'll end up crawling back to him on hands and knees looking like a fool._' Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone nudge her in the arm. Chest heaving, she realized it was only Yuuhi and flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought I'd lost you for a minute, you okay?" He grinned. Usagi looked down at the dish in her hand to find that she'd stopped scrubbing all-together and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly. Before Yuuhi could respond, a call of "WE'RE BACK!" echoed through the shrine. Yuuhi face faulted as Suzumi burst into the kitchen with her arms full of groceries.

"You know Yuuhi, you're cooking escapades are starting to cost a small fortune. I'm buying spices of plants I never knew existed. If you weren't such a fantastic cook I'd simply downsize us to instant ramen! Oh my, who do we have here?" Suzumi blinked as she noticed the blonde girl standing next to Yuuhi, gloves dripping with soapy water and eyes full of wonder.

"Oh, um, Suzumi this is Usagi Tsukino. It was snowing so I invited her inside to have lunch. Usagi, this is Suzumi. She's my sister-in-law who owns the shrine slash dance school thing." Yuuhi said sheepishly. Suzumi dumped her groceries on the counter and rushed over to the blonde girl. She circled her a few times, which left Usagi quite perplexed, and then let out a triumphant 'aha!'

"She's quite the looker and seems very sweet; you should ask her out Yuuhi." Suzumi proclaimed, patting him on the back encouragingly and winking. Yuuhi reddened. Suzumi turned back to the unusually quiet blonde. "Where are you staying, dear?"

"Um...well..." Usagi began, completely at a loss for words. Suzumi smiled.

"Perfect. I would love for you to stay here at the shrine with us. We have a spare bedroom right net to Yuuhi's and he cooks enough for a small army at every meal. We'd love to have you." She said warmly.

"Er...I don't exactly...have money..." Usagi began awkwardly. Yes, this whole leaving Mamoru to find a new life was definitely a bad idea; especially since she had no job, no money, and nowhere to really go. Maybe she _was_ still immature.

"Oh please, dear, I don't need any money. You can stay for free." At the blonde's uneasy expression, she added, "Of course, if that really bothers you I suppose I could come up with some chores or something you could do."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." Usagi said, bowing. Yuuhi shot Suzumi a look that clearly said, 'I know what you're trying to do.' Suzumi countered with an, 'I could really care less.' Usagi missed the exchange completely as she rose back to her full height.

"Come on, hun; let me show you to your room." Suzumi said, and led Usagi out of the kitchen with her gloved hands still dripping with dish water.

----------

Hmm...I think this is one of the longest chapters...review!!


	5. Isougai Auyakusoku

_Isougai Auyakusoku_

It had been two weeks, two wonderful weeks she'd spent at the Aogiri shrine, and she still hadn't told anyone why she'd been wandering the streets with a duffel bag before they took her in. She'd spoken a lot with Yuuhi, and she felt guilty for hiding everything from him. Still, she still couldn't bear to bring up her ex-fiancé.

"Hey Usagi," Her eyes snapped open; she'd almost slipped into slumber with her daydreaming. She sat up from her futon and connected eyes with Yuuhi.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"I'm going to the store to pick up some fresh broccoli; Suzumi bought the frozen kind again. You want to come?" He asked, almost shyly. Usagi's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hopped to her feet.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed as she draped her coat around her shoulders and slipped her sneakers on. Yuuhi smiled and shook his head at her child-like enthusiasm. She nearly bowled him over rushing out the door, and paused to grab his arm and drag him along behind her.

They walked, not because the store was particularly close or because they couldn't use the car, but simply because Yuuhi had the impression that Usagi loved the snow. She'd twirl around on the sidewalk like a little girl and catch snowflakes on her tongue, then laugh when passersby looked at her strangely.

It seemed the girl was like a magnet. Her free spirit attracted everyone to her, and indeed Yuuhi enjoyed her unrelenting fervor for even the smallest of activities. Everyone at the Aogiri shrine had instantly taken to her, even the students in Suzumi classes who giggled as she stood in the back of the room trying desperately to mimic his sister-in-law's graceful movements.

Still, every once in a while Yuuhi would catch her blue eyes gazing out the window at the sky longingly, as if she were an angel missing heaven. It was hard to believe someone so absolutely dazzling could be the least bit sad, but he knew that anxious look in her eyes, because it mirrored everything he felt when he caught himself thinking about Aya.

Strangely enough, he found himself thinking less and less of the bleach blonde girl who used to occupy every thought in his head. Whether it was because, for the first time in months, he actually had someone he could talk to whenever he felt lonely who would instantly cheer him up, or because he was cooking even more these days was unclear. Apparently when Suzumi mentioned the 'cooking for a small army' she didn't realize that Usagi could eat the equivalent. Also, it seemed as soon as the food reached her stomach it vanished, for the blue-eyed girl never gained a single pound.

As they reached the market, Usagi began walking on the slightly elevated concrete rims to the makeshift gardens in the parking lots. Yuuhi trailed behind with a slight smile upon his lips. They entered the automatic doors and Usagi sighed happily at the sensation of warmth upon her frigid cheeks. She followed Yuuhi to the produce section, looking at each thing she passed like she'd never seen it before.

"I didn't realize you wanted to get out of the house so much. You're acting like you've been confined to a jail cell for decades." Yuuhi teased, effectively making the blonde flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry, am I annoying you? I act immature all the time. Mamoru says it's very unbecoming for a lady." Usagi nearly bit her tongue off and turned redder than the display of tomatoes beside her. Yuuhi sent her an inquiring glance.

"Who's Mamoru?" He asked. Usagi opened her mouth, looking quite pained, but she never got a word out before someone interrupted them from behind her.

"I am, and I've been looking all over for you this past week." Usagi, given, was paler than most, but her skin turned transparent as she turned to face this newcomer. Yuuhi, with a broccoli bunch in his hand, narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Oh, Mamoru, fancy meeting you here; it's a small world after all." She followed this nervous statement with a high pitched sound of laughter that made a few other customers glance at her irritably.

"Usagi, I'm sorry if I may have hurt your feelings from time to time, and that I called you selfish. Please, just reconsider your decision. You don't have to decide right away. Hold on to this, too." The dark-haired man known as 'Mamoru' stepped forward and grabbed onto Usagi's hand, making her flinch and Yuuhi to constrain himself from whipping out his metal chopsticks. Mamoru placed something in her palm and closed her fingers around it before walking off with his yet-to-be-purchased groceries.

"Um...did I miss something?" Yuuhi asked awkwardly. He frowned as he realized that Usagi was trembling from head to toe, her knuckles white from gripping whatever was in her clenched fist. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and dropped the object on the ground where it made an audible 'clink.' A ring.

In a movement so fast he couldn't do anything to react, Usagi turned and threw her arms around him, clinging to him desperately. His heart pounded against his ear drums as he felt her quiver against him. Though vaguely aware of the whispers and stares of passersby, he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and coaxed her to stand beside him. She bent down and picked up the piece of jewelry, placing it in her pocket and allowing Yuuhi to lead her out of the market, all broccolis forgotten.

Though she was sure that Mamoru must have still been in line and watching the whole scene, and she knew that strangers were looking on disapprovingly, she clung to Yuuhi like she couldn't walk without him. He silently guided her back towards the shrine, never loosening his hold, and she never loosening hers.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were stepping into Usagi's room. Finally she let him go, and her arms fell to her sides like dead weight. Her jacket was falling down one arm, her eyes were red from half-fought, half-shed tears, and now more than ever she looked like the lost puppy that had arrived on his doorstep one week ago.

"He's my ex-fiancé." Yuuhi didn't have to ask, she knew the question that was running through his mind. She dug the shimmering ring from her pocket and dropped it on the wooden floor between them.

"I left himtwo weeks ago because I knew inside I didn't love him anymore. He said I was being completely selfish, begged me not to go as the train rolled away, and apparently has been searching for me since. He knows I'm not strong enough to turn him away again so soon. He knows I'm naïve and childish; that he can control me with barely any effort at all. I have to--"

"Don't say it." Usagi looked up with shock. "Don't even think you're going to just walk away and go back to some life that you hate. I won't let you leave, especially when I don't even know you."

Usagi stared; stricken, heart-broken, and mystified. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't just spouting nonsense, he was serious. So serious that she could feel the tears running down her cheeks at his words. With nothing else to do she stepped forward, leaning into Yuuhi once more and holding on.

"You're so warm." She smiled lightly to herself, but she couldn't see Yuuhi turn scarlet. "I can only start from the beginning, because it won't make much sense otherwise."

----------

Yes, of _course_ this is going to be Yuuhi/Usagi. Silly gooses. Thanks toall of you who reviewed, and those that made me laugh. I appreciate it so much. :D

-SachiNyoko-


	6. Nayamashii Kinen

_Nayamashii Kinen_

Three days; three whole days and he hadn't tried to bring up anything about her story. She'd manage to dodge the revelation that she'd once been a sailor senshi throughout her tale. He'd asked few questions and told her, at the end of it all, that she deserved so much better than "this Mamoru character." She was beginning to think he liked her.

Not that it bothered her in the least. When she'd first seen him, she knew that he was one of the cutest guys she'd ever laid eyes on. Minako would've been drowning in her own drool. Over the time of her stay she'd seen how incredibly kind he was to her and how he cooked like no other person she'd ever met. Not even Makoto could compare. Well, maybe her cookies.

As for Yuuhi, he was feeling overwhelmed with guilt. He still hadn't told Usagi about Aya or Tooya, even though she'd spilled her guts for him. The blonde girl hadn't asked anything about his past, but he could tell she was curious. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped clear out of his seat. He'd been listening to his headphones and hadn't heard anyone come in. Looking up to see who had disturbed him, he saw Usagi laughing hysterically, unable to suppress her mirth.

"What is it, Usagi?" He asked, shaking his head. She finally got herself back under control and stepped to the side, revealing a girl with her hair up in pigtails, looking considerably more serious than the blue-eyed girl next to her.

"You have a visitor." Usagi informed.

"Chidori?" Yuuhi asked, slightly puzzled. Said girl smiled softly at him.

"Yuuhi." She nodded. Usagi sensed Yuuhi's discomfort and made to leave the two in privacy, but Yuuhi held up his hand for her to stay. Biting her lip, she tangled her hands together and stood silently.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Chidori asked, sending a wary glance at the blue-eyed girl.

"Good." Yuuhi replied, never taking his eyes off her.

"Um…Aya came by the other day. She said that her and Tooya are engaged, and asked me to invite you to the wedding." Chidori dug in her coat pocket and produced the envelope.

"If she wanted to invite me, she should have come by here." Yuuhi scoffed, not making any move to take the letter.

"She can't, Yuuhi. She's scared that you're mad at her and Tooya. The way you acted when they left, I can't blame her for thinking that." Chidori scolded.

"You know what, Chidori? I don't want to hear this. Take your wedding invitation and go. Tell Aya I won't be attending the wedding." Yuuhi spoke with near venom. The girl known as Chidori looked down at her feet, nearly crying, and rushed out of the room. Usagi stared after her sadly, and then turned back to Yuuhi with the same expression. He was still bunched up on the floor in the awkward position he'd fell in, but his hair had fallen into his eyes.

"Yuuhi, are you okay?" She squatted down beside him and, without even looking at his face, pulled him into her arms. Surprised, Yuuhi gratefully accepted the comfort. They stayed silent for several moments before Yuuhi finally spoke.

"Aya is the girl I've been in love with since she came to the shrine a few years ago. I guess I'll start from the beginning too."

----------

Ah...I'm so hyper right now so beware, I get dangerous. This story is doing quite well, I'm very, very happy. :) See, happy? It's high time I replied to some of these reviewers. Sadly, there are only two more chapters after this one. Sadness, I know. Reviews:

**Angel-Goddess: **Reading your reviews makes me all giggly inside. Plus, I'm spastic. xD Sorry that I couldn't make this longer, it was originally to be a one-shot but I stretched it for my own selfish reasons. –evil cackles- As for the translation...kami-sama I'm dumb sometimes. OO I'll do that at the end of this chapter. It's unnatural for me to update promptly. I've only managed because the story is completed. –wink wink- Thanks a bunches! :D

**Dark Universe: **-bangs head against desk- I'm mildly retarded. When I first wrote the story, I hadn't made it a winter-time story, so it was originally raining. I knew I would mess up somewhere when I tried changing it. Thanks for pointing that out. :D

Also, I've received wonderful comments and encouragements from all of my reviewers, so thank all of you who've reviewed. This story would be no where without its readers. 3

Chapter titles:

1-Sayonara Hime-Goodbye Princess

2-Don'na Ouji-Whatever Prince

3-Rosuto Koinu-Lost Puppy

4-Doukei-Kindred

5-Isougai Auyakusoku-Unexpected Rendezvous

6-Nayamashii Kinen-Melancholy Memory

Sorry for any confusion. See you guys' next chapter!

-SachiNyoko-


	7. Aishiteru

_Aishiteru_

Only yesterday had Yuuhi told her all about Aya, but she felt like she'd always known. There'd always been that hunch that he'd been longing for someone, someone who wasn't herself, but he'd confirmed it to her yesterday. Suddenly her heart felt so much heavier. Her hand rested on the telephone, but the receiver felt like it weighed a ton.

'_I'm so stupid,_' she put the earpiece against her ear and enjoyed the dull noise flowing into her mind. All she could hear, though, were the sounds of Mamoru's voice as he called her selfish. Over and over, and each time she heard them, the words became more true.

She had the number memorized. Hell, she used to call the poor guy five times a night just to hear his voice. She used to be so insecure that he was halfway out the door, but it seemed that the tables turned once she knew he wasn't leaving. All the same, she couldn't lift her fingers to the phone and punch in those digits to his voice.

"Usagi?" She slammed the receiver down and turned towards Yuuhi so fast one would think she'd been doing something horribly wrong. Calling her ex-fiancé wasn't wrong, was it? Leaving a place she'd only been at in such a short time wasn't wrong, right?

But why did she want to go back? She already knew she didn't love Mamoru, and she was reminded every time he yelled at her for doing something wrong. Even when she tried to tell Rei, the raven-haired girl just told her to grow up. Her own mother had told her that maybe she was just being immature.

Were they just trying to get rid of her? Sometimes she didn't know. She had feelings too, she couldn't change her immature ways, and maybe she just didn't want to. She liked who she was, except when everyone else told her it was bad.

"Is something wrong?" Yes, yes, everything. Everything was falling apart and she didn't have anything to hold it together. Yuuhi still loved Aya, she knew he did, and he could never love her. Usagi Tsukino could never be Yuuhi's Aya.

"I can't do it. I need to go back to where I belong, Yuuhi." Usagi glanced down at the duffel bag that rested next to her feet, full of all the belongings she'd brought when she left Mamoru. "I can't just run away from my whole life on my childish whims like this. It's not fair to my friends or to...Mamoru."

"Usagi," she'd been so busy looking down she didn't realize that Yuuhi was right in front of her, "you belong right here." He pulled her in close; she could feel how warm he was, and the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yuuhi...I love you." There, she'd sealed the deal. "I mean, I know I'm not Aya or anything, and that I could never take her place, but..." And she was silenced, not by his words, but by his lips. He broke away quickly, leaving Usagi's head spinning.

"I don't know how else to convince you, Usagi. I love you, too, more than Aya, more than anything. I don't want you to leave. I can't stay sane without you. Please, just stay here with me." Usagi felt herself crying, and she wished she wouldn't, but she'd never felt the love that Yuuhi felt in anything that Mamoru had ever said to her. She moved her eyes down to the duffel bag once more, then lifted them up to Yuuhi's to find her vision blurred beyond distinction.

"I'll stay. Forever." Yuuhi smiled and moved his hand up to her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that still fell. Usagi smiled back, and neither of them needed words. As they leaned in closer, the moment seemed ethereal. All at once, a crash echoed through the hallway and Suzumi tumbled out of a nearby cupboard, trailed by Mrs. Q.

"Oh wow! That towel was here all along!" Suzumi laughed a high-pitched, nervous laugh and sped off as fast as she could, Mrs. Q wasting no time in following. Yuuhi glared after them, apparently annoyed, but Usagi was laughing mirthfully beside him. Noticing Yuuhi's exasperation, she tip-toed to his height and placed a kiss right on his lips.

"You wanna help me cook dinner?" He grinned as she plopped backed down to her normal height and nodded vigorously. Unbeknownst to the chaos he'd just incited, he led Usagi to the kitchen. In the hour subsequent, an array of explosions fit for a world war rocked the foundations of the Aogiri home.

"Kami-sama, Usagi, how do you possibly ruin a salad? Can you cook anything?" Yuuhi finally threw his arms up in frustration. Usagi looked up at him, teary-eyed with embarrassment and covered in lettuce.

"Yes," she began indignantly, "I'm very good at ramen." Yuuhi couldn't stop laughing for ten straight minutes.

----------

-giggles like mad- Ramen. I didn't remember this chapter being so sad. But it was...for a while there...god I'm so frickin' tired. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter is the last...sadly...the end. Love to those who've reviewed, the last chapter will be out on Christmas Day. -wink-

**Angel-Goddess: **Yay, we're both spastic! :D I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this story, it makes me all giddy. I wanted to make it longer, but...I couldn't. I didn't want to stretch it out too much. Now I'm worried I didn't stretch it out enough. But I do have...an idea...for a new AnC/SM crossover in the works. It'll probably be a long while before it's out though, sadly.

Ha, I've been updating like a madwoman this past week. I want to update every story...but I still have quite a few to go. Hmm...I got the impression, from what I've read in the series, that Chidori does like Yuuhi. But I think you should write a Yuuhi/Usagi too, that way I can have a lovely story to read about them too. :D I'm sure it'd be lovely. You have to at least try. -begs- (And you're ending was, for some reason, hilarious to me. I nearly died. Oh well, laughter :D) Thank you so, so much for your reviewage of this story. You're wonderful. :D

Also, big thanks to **Bambi Star** and **Rena Moon** and **Koldy** for their reviews and comments. Now I must go get a tattoo and read The Da Vinci Code. Merry Christmas!


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

On the evening prior to Christmas, a bustle of panic and activity swept over the country of Japan, as well as the entire world, but the only thing that mattered to a certain blonde-haired girl was a certain brown-eyed boy. Normally, she'd call it being selfish, but now she referred to it as a "necessary self-service." This phrase never failed to crack that certain brown-eyed boy up and earn him a bump on the head.

Across the country, other relevant things were happening in accordance to this blonde-haired girl. Mamoru Chiba received a package containing a certain diamond ring, with a note attached that read simply, "Sorry, dear, fell in love. Merry Christmas!" He trashed the note and returned the ring for cash.

A certain group of planetary princesses got a lovely Christmas card from their leader that also read simply, with a picture of herself and Yuuhi. "With all my love, have a wonderful Christmas. I miss you very much." In the post script, "By the way, here's my new boyfriend, isn't he hot?"

The Tsukino family also got a Christmas card similar to the above, only missing the 'isn't he hot' line. A certain Kenji Tsukino might not have liked that and she wanted her boyfriend very much alive.

Aya Mikage and her boyfriend, Tooya, also received a letter from Yuuhi explaining that he wasn't angry with them in the least. He went on to apologize for acting immature, and that he was truly happy for the two of them. Much like Usagi, he'd included the usual Christmas tidings and a picture of them, omitting 'isn't she hot?'

Chidori received a humongous stuffed donkey, which bore a sign that cleverly read, "Sorry for being such an ass." It made her laugh so hard she couldn't help but forgiving Yuuhi. Although she'd been slightly hurt that he had a new girlfriend, she decided to have Christmas dinner with them.

As we travel back to the Aogiri residence the following morning, we're rudely interrupting a nice scene between to lovebirds, but it's not going to stop us. Usagi picked up her present from Yuuhi with much apprehension. Her face lit up with shock, then twisted into annoyance as she chucked the gift at his head.

"Instant ramen? That better not be my real present you baka." Yuuhi laughed hysterically for a few moments before silencing under Usagi's menacing glare.

"Come on, I put a lot of thought into that. You have to admit it was great." He grinned, and though she still looked peeved there was a hint of a smile on her lips. Yuuhi calmed himself and produced another gift from the tree that Usagi had apparently missed with her radar. "I had to hide this one good cause I had the feeling you'd be snooping around for it."

"Oh, you're always so mean. Give me the present before I'm forced to cook for you." Usagi snatched the present from his hands while Yuuhi pretended to faint dramatically, causing the blonde to stick her tongue out at him. She shredded the wrapping paper like a wild animal and nearly fell over from the contents.

"Usagi Tsukino," He began seriously, though there was still a hint of mirth left shining in his brown eyes as he dropped on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

At the sharp intake of breath throughout the room, Usagi quite suddenly remembered that the two were not alone. She flushed an ungodly color of red as her eyes watered beyond her blink control. It took one look in those beautiful brown eyes of his to know her answer.

"No."

"What?" Yuuhi looked on the verge of tears himself, until Usagi grinned like a Cheshire cat and tackled him.

"Of course I will, you idiot, you deserved that for making fun of my cooking." She pouted the most adorable one she could muster, and then kissed him like she couldn't breathe without him. The group present let out cheers.

"They'll have a long engagement, like Aya and Tooya, right?" Chidori asked.

"Nah, they wanna start making babies." Mrs. Q declared.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Usagi called from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing, just keep doing what you were doing." Mrs. Q replied. Yuuhi grinned and pulled Usagi back down to him.

"You know, for once, I agree with her."

"Merry Christmas," Usagi laughed.

"Yes, a very merry Christmas."

----------

Ha, I'm such a loser. I decided to go ahead and put this out the day before Christmas, since I did say it would be finished _by_ Christmas, not _on _Christmas. Plus, I'll be busy tomorrow, just like everyone else. Presents and food! -cheer-

-sigh- I'm going to miss you dear story...but there will be more! I've got another AnC/SM in the works, though I'm not sure when it will be released. It's quite morbid, I must admit. Anyways, I want to thank **everyone** who reviewed this story, and those who review this chapter as well. A story can't do very well without readers, can it? I love you all. –glomps readers- Merry Christmas!!

**Julie: **You are so cruel. Mamoru already lost his girlfriend, now you want me to beat him up? Bad, bad person. –laughs hysterically- I figured I'd give the poor guy a break this story and not bust him up. Maybe next time?

**Angel-Goddess: **My spastic-ness stems from my complete control in public. I'll be completely quiet in a crowd, then go home and go nuts. Is that bad? oO Yes, yes, this story is very fluffy...like marshmallows. :D Sadly, this chapter is also quite short. But my other fic will be a story of decent length I assure you, and the story line is going well.

Well, we have the update lapses in common too. I'm normally a terrible updater; this story is the first that's actually been updated routinely. I share your reader-stalker pains too, that's why I'm going to have to finish off a few stories before I release my other AnC/SM one. And I'd be honored to edit yours if you ever write one. J

Ahh, don't drown! I'm sorry this fic must end so soon...-sniffles- I'll definitely alert you when I release my other fic. Thanks again for your lovely reviews throughout this story, and now I must go eat pancakes. Ta ta!

Merry Christmas every one! :D (Now I must go to work...working on Christmas Eve, bah!)

-SachiNyoko-


End file.
